The Secret Life Of Demitria Devonne Lovato
by vivi199898
Summary: What happens when Demitria takes time of to have a baby nobody but her mom knows about? What happens when I special someone finds out? I don't know I guess you just have to read the story and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my new story I read another story like this but it only had one chapter and I was thinking to myself. 'Someone should write that story' and I volunteered myself to so it so here it goes I hope you enjoy :)

Nobody's P.O.V

Demi walked down the hallway in her black ripped jeans and black lose fit shirt. She had converse on and an over the shoulder one strap backpack. She was carrying a monster in her left hand and she looked like the most exhausted person in the world even though she tried her best to cover it with make-up.

She found her locker and put her bag in there grabbing a few books and such for the school day. She wasn't ready for today but it was time she went back. She didn't have a choice in the matter. Her mom forced her.

She started walking away to her first period. Not much happened until fifth period when she had lunch. She was nervous as she turned the corner and went into the cafeteria. It was full of a bunch of kids a lot of them sitting on tables and listening to music. The loud chatter in the room didn't bother her like it did the last time she set foot in here.

She started looking for a place to sit and eat her lunch she then spotted the table she use to sit at. She decided to give it a shot and walk over. She had her head down but when she looked up and saw the table a few of them gave her looks trying to figure out who she was. She stood there until one of the many girls that sat there figured out who she was. "Demi!" she screamed out happily and ran over to hug her. "Hey Miles" she said and a few others started standing up to hug me as well.

Demi's P.O.V

I looked at each of the girls as they hugged me and they all were happy. I was only gone for a year but everyone is all over me. I waited for all of them to hug me and then I looked down at the last person in front of me. Selena stood up and looked at me then she smiled and hugged me. "Welcome back rock star" she said to me with a wink.

I giggled and everyone was starting to talk again. I sat down next to Selena and she just smiled at me and went back to listening to Taylor and Miley bitch about the cheer leading team. I started eating the lunch I brought from home and man I was hungry. It didn't take me long to finish but when I did Miley looked over and batted her eye lashes like she wanted something.

"What?" I asked her. She put her head to lean on her hands. "So" she said and giggled. "Where have you been for like the last year and a half you missed like everything" she said and they all chimed in agreeing with her that they wanted to know what I was up to. I started getting nervous and clamming up.

"I took some time off because my mom and I both agreed that I needed a break" I told them. Selena didn't seem convinced but everyone else did. Soon enough it was time for last period English and I had it with Selena. Of course the only seat open was the one next to her so I sat down. She waved and gave a soft 'Hey'. She looked exhausted she probably had gym before this.

Soon enough the bell rang and school was over. I tried my hardest to get my stuff together and get home but Miley stopped me in the hallway by my locker. "Hey Demi me Taylor, Selena and Jennifer are going to hang at my house you wanna join?" she asked.

"No I have some stuff to do after school. Maybe some other time though" I said and then started walking home. When I finally got there I walked in the door and put my bag down by the shoes and took my shoes off. "Mom" I called out to her. She didn't answer me. I walked into the living room and there she was passed out on the couch with little Dante playing with his toy blocks.

I giggled at him and he looked up at me. He put his little arms up and made a grabbing motion with his hands. "Mama" he said to me and I walked over to him picking him up and kissing him on the forehead. He smiled and giggled at me.

I brought him into the kitchen and put him in his high chair. I started to make him a snack cause I knew by now he was hungry. He got cranky just as I put fruit on his plate. "Mama eat" he kept saying and I had to tell him to calm down. When I did give him food he ate it like a freaking garbage disposal.

My mom woke up soon after. "I was only asleep for a few minutes I swear" she said. "Its alright he probably just played with his toys that's what he was doing when I got here. Did he take a nap yet?" I asked her. "No, he wouldn't sleep so I just put him in the living room hoping he would tire himself out". I sighed my mom always gave into him. When he finished I walked over to him putting my arms out to see if he wanted me t pick him up and he reached out for me.

I put him on my hip. "Alright Dante, time for a nap" I said to him and started walking to my room where his crib was. "Mama no sleep" was all he kept saying. He was rubbing eyes and started crying. I wasn't giving in. I put him down in his crib and covered him up with his blanket. He wouldn't stop crying. He started pushing off the blanket. "No sleep mama" he said. I just tried to put the blanket on him he kept kicking it off himself. "Alright fine no blanket but your still taking a nap". I told him and then shut the door ( a little ajar) so he could cry himself to sleep.

I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch with my mom who was sipping tea and watching Television. "So how was your first day back?" she asked me turning her head to look at me. "It was good a little stressful but hey everybody missed me" I told her. "Oh really?" she questioned me. "What did you tell them about not being at school?".

I sighed I didn't really wanna have this discussion. "They think I took time off from school cause you and I agreed to it" I told her. She nodded her head in agreement. "On that note" I said and pushed myself off the couch. "I'm going to sleep while Dante is asleep otherwise I will be up all damn night" I said.

She scolded me for saying damn and I just said "yeah whatever". I walked up to my room where Dante was fast asleep. I then covered him with his blanket and laid down on my bed. I was so tired I fell asleep in the first five seconds.

Alright guys that was the first chapter of this story I hope you guys like it please review and follow that would be great and if you have any ideas for the story please let me know... I will be updating smallville soon I'm almost done I just am getting a bit of writers block on that story but I am sure that it will hit me.


	2. First kiss and James Blunt

Hey guys this is chapter two I hope you like it... I hope I don't rush this story too much but I want to add a lot to it and I want to get the idea out before I get a brain fart you know anyways Enjoy :)

Demi's P.O.V

I woke up and stretched my arms out it was dinner time and I smelled my mom making something good. I stood up and walked over to Dante's crib and looked at him. He looked up at me and smiled. "Mama up" he said and held his arms out. I chuckled at him and picked him up. I put him on my hip as he cuddled into me. I walked downstairs and put him in his high chair. "Hey mom" I said walking past her in the kitchen. "Hey sweetie can you set the table" she said to me and I got out two of everything.

I set the table and pulled Dante over to the table instead of by the kitchen door. I then helped my mom with bringing it to the table. It was only the two of us now since my parents got a divorce but we still managed. She works the night shift at the hospital and my older sister Dallas sends us money from her place up in New York. We make due with what we have.

We finally sat down and started to set out stuff in our plates. She made chicken Alfredo, It was one of my favorites. I put some noodles in a bowl and let them cool down a bit. "Hungry mama" Dante said and I told him that it was still hot. I didn't eat until his food was okay to eat. I put the bowl on his high chair after putting a bib on him. He started grabbing the noodles and eating them. He was already making a mess when I started digging in.

I finished my food fast and took care of my plate. Dante was still eating so I waited for him. When he finished I picked up his food and wiped off his face. I took off the bib and changed his cloths along with his diaper. I set him down on the floor in the living room with his toy blocks and turned on the Television. Not to loud so it will hurt his ears but loud enough to hear it from my ears.

I was watching some cartoon show that Dante seemed pretty intent on but after a while I realized that he shouldn't be watching it and changed the channel. I put Spongebob on instead. He played with his toys and looked up at it every once and a while. I kept watching him. He was a happy baby and I didn't regret him.

I may have thought about the option but in the end I couldn't give him up. No matter what happens I have to be the responsible one. I have to man up and be a double parent, but most of all I have to man up and deal with having a rape child and still love him.

I love him more than anything. I can't imagine my life without him. After a while he started rubbing his eyes and I noticed it was 9:00. I looked at him "Hey, Dante you getting tired?" I asked him.

Of course being the kid that he is he replied "No mama" and rubbed his eyes again. I chuckled, "Are you sure? You keep rubbing your eyes" I told him. "No sleep mama" he said and I laughed at this he was almost falling forward in response.

I stood up turning off the television and started to put his toys away. "Mama no sleep, mama play" he said. I kept putting stuff away and he started crying. I picked him up and he started hitting me and crying. "No I don't wanna sleep" he kept saying. I grabbed his hands with my right. "Stop hitting me" I told him sounding a little bit angry. He just hugged me and kept crying. I rubbed his back and kept walking to my bedroom.

I put him in his crib and this time he didn't fight to push the blanket off of himself. I covered him up and laid down on my bed. Soon enough he stopped crying and I fell asleep.

I woke up at maybe six and saw Dante sitting up in his crib looking at me. He pointed at me "Mama up" he said. I walked over to him and picked him up "Yes, mama up" I told him. I went downstairs to see my mom watching television so I put him on the floor. I went and took a shower then got dressed and did my make-up.

I went downstairs and ate some cereal for breakfast. I still had a few minutes when I finished. I went and sat on the floor and started playing with Dante. My mom told me when it was time for me to go. I got up and through on my converse sneakers and black leather jacket.

I pushed my long black hair out of the jacket. I grabbed my car keys and kissed Dante goodbye from his high chair where my mom was feeding him breakfast. "Love you Dante" I said to him and he started to cry. "Mama no go" he said. I walked out it was the same thing everyday. I got in my mom's car and started driving to school. I pulled up and walked across the street to buy a monster first I was going to need it.

I was way to tired to function right now. I walked into school with my back staying close to my body. I went to my locker and cracked my monster open taking a long chug. I put my books away and got what I needed for first period.

Today was a long day until lunch. Selena decided to invite me to hang out with her in the music room. I accepted without hesitation. Trust me when I say that I would hope on her dick any day. I mean come on shes beautiful. I chuckled at myself and started walking to the music room.

She was sitting at the piano. She started playing a soft song until her voice started to fill my ears. I watched her for a while as she sang.

'_You're beautiful_

_you're beautiful _

_it's true._

_When I saw your face _

_in a crowded place. _

_And I don't know what to do _

_cause I'll never be with you'_

I stepped in and she must have heard me cause she turned around. I walked up and sat next to her. "So why did you invite me to the music room?" I asked her and she laughed. "I didn't want to be alone and the lunch room gets too crowded". I nodded listening to her.

Something was different about Selena. She seemed different. She looked more mature and it kind of turned me on. She looked at me and she noticed me starring. I couldn't stop looking at her eyes. The way they just glowed. She kept looking at me and our lips were close enough to were I could feel her breathe.

She closed the gap between us and I kissed back. She seemed to be enjoying herself because her lips curved into a smile. I let go only when I needed to breathe. I bit my lip and opened my eyes to look at her. She smiled at me. "That's why" she said to me and I gave her a confused look.

Here you go guys chapter two out and ready whoop whoop hope you enjoyed...


	3. Useless jibber jabber

Hey guys, chapter three Ya! Anyways I hope you liked the last chapter I was a little bored writing it I kind of just want to get the relationship idea out there anyways here you go please review and check out my other story Criticism is always welcome.

Demi's P.O.V

Selena kissed me. She actually kissed me. I've liked Selena for the longest time. Ever since we were little kids and use to play in her back yard. I saw her pull away and blush. I could tell she enjoyed herself and I know I did. She turned to me and waited for me to say something. I couldn't form a sentence because my words seem to not be able to escape from my lips.

"Wow" was all that slipped out during my long though process. She looked like she was high off something. "I've liked you for a long time and all you have to say is wow?" she asked me sounding kind of hurt. I turned to face her as well accept I was straddling the piano bench. "Selena listen, I've liked you since we were like six and I can't believe you kissed me. You don't know how many times I've wanted to do that. You don't know how many times I've wanted you to be mine" I admitted to her.

I rested my hands on her cheeks. "Trust me when I say I want to be with you" I told her. "Then be mine" she said. "It's not that simple" I said pulling my hands away and looking down shaking my head. "Why not" she asked sounding upset. I looked up at her. I soon regret that decision as I see a tear slip from her eyes.

I looked away from her to stop the water from breaking through my barrier and falling as well. "A lot has happened Selena and I just I can't get you involved with it" I said. I stood up and grabbed my bag before running out of the room and down the hall. I sat at my locker crying until I realized that I couldn't finish the day.

I walked out of the school. I didn't care if the teacher or the principal or one of my friends saw me. I just had to get out of there. I tried to get home as soon as possible. I walked through the door being as quiet as possible trying not to wake Dante who should be up in his crib sleeping. My mom was in the living room and I snuck pass her. I walked up the stairs and saw that Dante was asleep.

I didn't want to wake him up because he is a pain to get back to sleep. I took out my math book and decided to get that done. I was about half way through it when Dante started crying at the top of his lungs. I put my stuff down and rushed over to his crib picking him up and started rocking him. I started rubbing his back.

He was hard to understand but I heard what he was trying to say. "Mama, I had a bad dream". I chuckled, "It's okay Dante mamas here now" I reassured him. I heard a few footsteps from the doorway and then saw my mom standing at my door. "What are you doing home before school ends?" she asked me and I kind of just walked away from her.

I placed Dante at the foot of my bed and then grabbed the gate putting it on my doorway so he couldn't get out. My room wasn't that baby safe but I had my eyes on him. My mom went and got his bucket of toys and gave it to me. I put him in the middle of the floor and dumped his toys all around him. He started playing with his blocks. "Demitria what are you doing home so early" she asked me again after I sat down with Dante.

"I left" I told her being blunt and then gave Dante another block and smiled at him. "Why?" she asked again. I looked up at her with a slightly pissed of look "Selena kissed me today. I had to get out of there" I told her. "Isn't that what you've wanted this whole time?" she asked me.

I sighed, "Yeah it is but what would you do if all you can think about is her thinking I'm a" I then spelled out the next word. "W-h-o-r-e because I have a kid" I told her. My mom chuckled. "If she can't accept you for you and what has happened to you then she isn't worth it". I looked down at the blocks in my hand. I knew my mom was probably right but I have to think about the whole situation.

"Mom you're probably right but I need time to think it over. Right now I just want to spend some time with Dante" I told her. She nodded and walked away. I looked down and started playing with Dante once again. After a while I got a text on my phone. It was Selena. I almost forgot she has my number.

'_Why aren't you in class?' _she asked. I took a deep breathe and texted her back.

'Issues can you come to my house after school I have to show you something?' I told her. She messaged back and said she could so I have about an hour before I get to break the news to her.

I kept playing with Dante until it was time for me to give him a bath. I still had half an hour before she was here. I stood up and looked at him. "Hey Dante want a bath?" I asked him. "No mama" he said to me and I just picked him up. "No mama no" he kept saying and shaking his head back and forth. I kept walking bringing him to the water that I already prepped for his bath. I put him on the floor and started taking his cloths off and then put him in the water.

I gave him a toy boat to play with and he seemed pretty content on it. I gave him a bath and then put him in his pajamas. It was about that time when Selena would be here. I sat Dante in his play room and moved the gate. My mom was watching him while I wait for her. Soon enough she was knocking at the door. I walked over to it. I took a deep breathe and then opened the door letting it out. There she was standing in front of me. Now I was beginning to be second thoughts.


	4. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys so here is the deal. I'm getting back into writing seeing as how it has been a while I needed your opinion on things. I was thinking of transferring my story over to wattpad seeing as it has a better system for writing and it is a lot easier on me. I wanted to know if you guys would still read them if I do that. Also I've done some free lance writing on wattpad if you guys wanna check that out. The name is the same on Wattpad but please let me know what you guys think ASAP so I can get to work with moving everything.


End file.
